Rescue Rangers  The Turn around part 1
by Renton7Eureka7
Summary: The rangers are out to stop Fat-cat once again from stealing the royal jewewls in London. But this time unexpected events occur and Dale ends up being heavily wounded and later captured by Fat-cat to be a part of his new, evil master plan.


Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers

The turn around.

Chapter 1: The incident

It was a calm, windy late evening in London. The rangers has just got info on Fat-Cat trying to steal the royal jewels, including the crown. And they're heading for the royal palace.

-Gee, I wonder how long Fat-cat is gonna keep up his tries off becoming rich, Dale complained.

-No worries mate, Monty answered. No matte' how long Fat-cat will try te steal, we'll always be ther' t' stop 'im! After all, we ARE the rescue rangers.

-We're RESCUE rangers, not crime fighters! Dale complained even more. What is it exactly, that we're RESCUING in this mission?

Chip got rather irritated on Dale's complaints and whines.

-Listen stupid. If Fat-cat turns out to be rich one day, who knows what he'll plan to do with his riches. He can start a war with slaves if I know him correctly. He wants power, and he gains his power trough wealth. So just shut up and focus more on stopping him.

Dale leaned back in his chair on the Ranger-mobile, mumbling something and turned his mind on other things, utterly crushed in his complaints.

-How long till we reach the tower, Gadget? Chip asked as he faced her.

-We should see the tower soon enough. The wind's isn't really that strong but it is delaying the ship, Gadget said without turning to Chip.  
>She kept her focus at controlling the plane in the wind and couldn't look elsewhere but the controls and whatever might come in front of her.<p>

Chip didn't lose his eyes of her, admiring her tenacity and skill in flying, he could just sit and watch her doing all the work.

-There it is! She shouted out.

Trough the slight fog you could see the huge palace it was dark, most likely for being night and everyone's asleep. The flight downwards was a little harsh, a lot of unpredicted wind blows and it was forcing Gadget to fly almost sideways. They were still far up so it'd take a little while before they could land on the roof of the palace.

-Gadget luv, think ye can slow down a lill'? Me stomach can't take much more of all the shakin' and I might 'ave got a lill' too much …cheese… before, Monty started his complaining.

Gidget didn't answer his complaints, she was all in her head of reading the wind as best as she could. Dale still sat in his seat and muttered evil stuff about non-sense, still a little more nervous then before, he didn't like landing.

The rescue-mobile sank closer and closer to the palace, and everyone was more nervous then ever now. Then all of a sudden a hard wind hit them on the left side and the mobile was barrel-rolling uncontrollable too the right. And Chip, who hand't fastened his seat-belt, was thrown out of the mobile.

Everyone was chocked at the sight and without thinking, Gadget dove after him at full speed. The wind was getting stronger and stronger and keeping the mobile at course was hard work, not alone diving a plane straight towards the ground at not too high altitude.

Not too far from the roof, the rangers got a hold of Chip and Gadget managed to turn the nose up, but the speed was way to high.

-Hold on guys! Gadget screamed as they prepared for impact.

With a heavy impact, the mobile was soon in pieces and rolling all over the roof. And the wind kept pushing them over the edge, making them fall to the ground.

The rangers was safe on the roof though, minor concussed from the impact but could maintain order in their heads.

First one to get up was Chip.

-I-is everyone alright? He asked with a shaking body.

-I think so, Gadget replied with a scared voice. Still trying to keep her cheering attitude.

-Dale, Monty and Zipper?

-'m alright lad, nothin' te worry about, just a few scratches, Monty replied. And Zipper couldn't possibly be hurt from a crash, seeing as the lad can just fly off before the impact.

Still no reply from Dale.

-Dale? Chip asked again.

No reply.

-Dale? Chip asked again, starting to feel more nervous and scared then before.

Chip immediately started to search for his pal in the wrecked mobile and the rest soon joined up. Turning every piece of junk that he may possibly be under, continuously calling his name. No reply of what so ever.

Finally Zipper found him under the cockpit. He rushed out to call the others there to lift the heavy cockpit up. After several deadly minutes they finally got the heavy piece of junk up and found Dale lying wounded and unconscious with blood pumping out of his chest.

-Ohmigosh, Dale! Gadget yelled out at once and got down to him on the floor and held him up. Dale, come on Dale, speak to me!  
>Still no reply, barerly any sign for life.<p>

-Quick, check the pulse! Chip said as he got down aswell to look at his wounds. This is bad.. he must have been pierced from something..

-We've got a weak pulse! Gadget told them.

Gadget turned to Zipper.

-Zipper! Go look for the first aid kit! She demanded. Monty, go and help him!

The two of them immediately ran off to look for the kit. Monty once again throwing junk all over the place and Zipper flying down to the ground to scavenge whatever he might find there.

-Come on Gadget, put him down, Chip said as he took of his leather jacket.

As Gadget carefully put him down Chip covered him up with his jacket and his hat as a pillow. Gadget ripped off her suit arm and bandaged his wound. Gadget started crying.

-Come on Dale.. you got to live… just live… please… Gadget prayed to herself.

Chip sat quietly at her side and comforted her.

-Shh shh, he'll be fine. Me and Dale has been trough a lot more worse situations then this, and he's always survived… he said as he punished himself for lying.

A long minute passed and Monty came running back.

-We found it! We found the kit! He came screaming and threw it to Chip.

A mere second had passed and they had painkillers and bandages out. Dale had lost a lot of blood but the bleeding had stopped. Now they just sat there, waiting for him to hopefully wake up. The case on Fat-cat had been completely forgotten and he had probably got away by now.

Several minutes passed, if not hours. Until they finally saw a sign of life in Dale. He started twitching his eyebrows and moaned.

-Guys, he's waking up! Gadget reported as she had been nursing him all the time.

The guys came running and waited eagerly for him to open his eyes. Once he finally opened his eyes Chip asked quietly

-Dale? Dale old pal, can you hear me?

Dale couldn't answer for a long time.

-Y… he got out.

The group got even more unpatient.

-Y…yes… I can… he said veeeery slowly.

He could feel the taste of blood in his mouth and it was awful. He slowly turned his way to the left, away from Gadget, and let the blood run out. It was quite a lot and the group got even more nervous, he had already lost a ton of blood.

-W…what h- happened? He got out.

-We crashed, Chip answered. But it's okay, we're all alright.

-H..how come I'm so cold then? He asked with a slight nervous tone.

Gadget embraced him.

-Shh, don't talk Dale, it'll be okay… her tears started flowing.

-W-what happened to me? Dale repeated and started to realize why the team had the sad attitude.

-You… you didn't really manage the crash… unharmed… Chip said, looking away from Dale. His voice proved that he aswell was close to crying.

-What?

-Ye are badly hurt, lad. Monty stepped in. We've just saved yer life mate. And ye have lost a lot o' blood so yer in a bad condition 'ere mate.

Dale closed his eyes, slowly taking a moment to realize what kind of condition he's in, the pain was kicking in so he got the proof more clear to him by the second.

-This.. i-is starting t-t-to hurt, he say in a tone that got louder and louder.

-Quick, get the painkillers! Gadget demanded. And some water!

Chip quickly reached down the kit and got out two painkillers and Monty threw him the water bottle. Gadget put the painkiller in Dale's mouth and poured some water.

-Swallow it slowly Dale, you'll need it, she said calmly.

He had enough and coughed and Gadget immediately stopped pouring water.

-How are you? Chip asked.

-Dunno.. I feel kinda dizzy.. and cold.. and my wound starts to hurt more and more by the second. Say, can we perhaps go in? Dale asked as he started to regain his energy to talk properly.

-Yes, of course we can. Gadget said and she got up. I will need some materials for something that can transport you. Monty, please give me your jacket and we need the two plumber tools that held up the ranger-mobile. We'll make a stretcher out of them.

The guys went of scavenging the tools they needed for Gadget's stretcher.

They got back after about 10minutes and carefully lifted Dale up on the stretcher.

They went off to look for an open window or any place they could get inside the palace. The weather had become more friendly but there was still slight breezes and there was a sunrise going on. It was warming and the whole team enjoyed it more then ever. Especially Dale. They soon found an open window and Monty got the ropes out.

-Okay guys, we've got to be extremely careful now, one bad move and we can have Dale lying on the ground, Gadget told them with a serious face.

The guys nodded in agreement and they started to tie the ropes to the stretcher. Gadget tied a rope around her waist and attached the other end to the edge of the roof. She started to slowly lower herself down to the window to see if the coast is clear. She got down to the window and took a good look before she waved the "it's okay" sign to the guys.

-O-okay guys.. I'm counting on you! Dale said nervously.

-Don't worry Dale pal! Ye're in the safest hands ye can get ou' there! Monty encouraged him.

Dale smiled slightly and leaned back, trying to think of his lovely Foxglove waiting for him at home.

Chip and Monty attached the ropes to the stretcher and gently pushed Dale over the edge.

Dale was now in free air, with nothing but two ropes holding him up. It went slowly, well enough for Dale since he wasn't that big of a fan for these kind of situations.

The door behind Gadget cracked open and a dark figure sneaked in. He slowly made his way to the window where the un-suspecting mouse were waving signs to the outside.

Gadget could feel something watching her from behind, but she couldn't be bothered to look back when Dale needed her. She could smell this familiar smell and the steps got more and more louder. She had to turn around and see who was there and there was the one she would expect.

-Fat-cat! She yelled out.

-Why hello there, my little mousie! What are you doing up so early in the morning? Just having a fresh breath of air? He asked with his sarcastic tone.

Gadget gave the boys up there the "stop" sign and they stopped at once, looking down at Dale. He tried to sign them that Fat-cat was at Gadget and was probably going to catch him, but he couldn't move. The guys up there waited for her sign.

-Zipper, git down ther' and look what's happened, Monty told Zipper who flew off.

Fat-cat got closer.

-So, where's your little ranger-friends? They're hiding, perhaps? Or perhaps, they're scattered around the palace, looking for me, hmm? hehe

He reached the window and caught Gadget. He looked outside to see what she was waving at, and there was this stretcher hanging outside with two ropes attached.

-Well oh well, what is this? He grabbed the thing and de-attached the two ropes.

In it he found a bad looking chipmunk with a bloody Hawaiian sweather, looking rather pale.

-My oh my! Got a hurt comrade here, do we? He asked as soon as he saw Dale's pale skin and bandages.

-You let him go! Gadget threatened him.

-Will I? Fat-cat said as he held dale out in the open air. Won't he fall dead to the ground if I do so?

Gadget just realized what kind of position she's in here. And she kept quiet. Cat-fat walked back, away from the window with Gadget and Dale tight in his claws. Dale started moaning from pain and agony. He's probably started to bleed again.

-Yo-… you let me go.. he threatened Cat-fat.

-Oh, and what if I don't? Will you bleed on me? Fat-cat laughted.

-He's seriously injured and he needs medical treatment! Gadget told him.

-Oh I can see that for sure, little mouse. He's in a bad state indeed. Fat-cat turned around and started to walk towards the door.

Zipper got down to the window and saw what had happened, he immediately flew up and reported to Monty and Chip.

-Fat-cat's down there? I'd totally forgot about him. Chip said. Come on Monty! We must hurry, they're in danger!

They got the two ropes attached and got down.

-Well, if it isn't Chip and the big strong rat, Fat-cat greeted them. Too bad I've got a meeting to attend to, but I'll bring your two friends with me, if you don't mind.

-Stay right there! Monty yelled at him.

He escaped trough the door and closed it behind him. Chip and Monty went after him at once, but he had locked the door. Zipper flew trough the keyhole to see if there was anything of help on the other side, it was a dark, large corridor and he couldn't really see anything so he flew back in.

-We've got to find a way to get past this door, Chip said. We don't know what Fat-cat has got in plans for the two of them. And it's even more dangerous because Dale is heavily damaged.

Chapter 2: The table has turned.

Cat-fat walked slowly down the dark corridor, knowing exactly where he was heading. Gadget who couldn't see, was completely lost of what path they may have taken, and she was constantly worried about Dale in his current shape.

-You see, mousie. I'm not aiming for the crown jewels. If I were, I'd be far away from here by now and the jewels would be in my clutch. What I'm aiming for, is a lot bigger goal then riches, Fat-cat said as he kept his face looking forward.

-And what exactly are you aiming to do, Fat-cat?

There was a long pause.

-Exterminate the Rescue Rangers, he said with an evil tone.

Gadget got silent. She was chocked at his plan. He'd never had any plan of the sort that results killing someone. Well, not on purpose anyways.

-Y-you will never succeed in that! She said desperately. Chip and Monty will come after us soon!

-Oh they will, and I plan them to do so. But in this dark labyrinth it'll take them a long time before they'll reach us, and by the time they do…. it'll already be to late…. They will step right in to my trap. He said with a dark grin. In fact, you've already spared me the first step by damaging your little friend here.

-I didn't do it on purpose! Gadget yelled out, really upset.

-Oh, did I hit a weak-spot? Muhahaha, just what I intend to.

Gadget got silent once again. On the verge of crying.

Fat-cat kept on walking down the corridor and kept on talking about his evil master plan.

-Watch out Chipper, here I come! Monty yelled as he crashed into the door with a chair leg. Nothing happened but a dizzy Monty falling to the floor.

-If only Gadget were here, she'd come up with a resolution at once to get this door open… Chip thought for himself. Zipper, have you found anything?

Zipper gave the negative sign as he kept on flying.

-Damn…

Chip looked around a little more careful this time. He took a good look under the carpets, but he found nothing but dust and dirt. He jumped up at the furnitures and started looking underneath all pillows.

Jackpot!

He found just what he needed! An old piece of cheese, left under the pillows. He quickly grabbed it and ran to the door, squeezing it underneath to the hallway. He called for Monty to come there. Several meters away he could already see the "Cheese-state" kicking in at Monty.

-Cheeezeeee, Monty said as he was hypnotized.

Chip stepped away as he saw Monty getting ready to charge the door once again, which is exactly what he does.

One big boom and the thick door has got a Monty-shaped hole in it, and on the other side is a happy Monty who's just enjoyed a meal of old cheese.

-Ah, hits right on the spot! Eh lad?

He looked back at Chip who was still in the room, and was surprised on that weird looking hole.

-Eh Chipper mate, how did ye make that hole?

-You just did it, Monty! Congratulations!

-Ah gee… thanks, Chip!

He got up and they started to run down the hallway, just relying on their mere luck to find whatever path Fat-cat might have taken in the darkness.

-Eh…ehhh… slow down Chipper! Ol' Monty 'ere can't keep up with ye quick lad. Monty complained after just a couple of minutes.

-We don't have time to slow down, Monty! Gadget and especially Dale, is in severe danger! I must get them before Fat-cat does something to them!

-Alright mate, keep on goin' withou' me! I'll catch ye later, mate!

-Sure thing, but be quick! Chip said and ran ahead.

Zipper and Chip rushed down the hallway the fastest they could. Chip could almost make out a small echo coming from the hallway and he tried to tell where it come from. The sun was raising all the more and the dark hallway got lighter by the minute.

-This is not good.. Chip thought. When the sun has risen the humans will be awake. I must get to them before that! Altough it's good that I can see better now.

He kept on running, and following that faint echo, which clearly got louder and louder.

Fat-cat opened a big door. Behind that door was a small stone staircase leading down to the cellar. He walked down into the cellar, there was a small door down the staircase, he stopped infront of it.

-Soon, ranger. Soon will the first phase of my plan be fulfilled, he told Gadget.

He opened the door and stepped inside. It was a large experimental lab they were situated in now.

Wart, Mole and Mepps came to greet them.

-Was your plan successful, boss? Mepps asked with his whiny tone.

-Yes, it was very successful, Mepps! He answered as he walked passed the three followers. Now I can put my plan into phase 2.

He got to the table with a cage on where he put Gadget.

-What are you planning to do? He asked him.

-You will soon see… my dear little mouse, Fat-cat smiled at her as he walked away. Soon you will see.

-Where are you going with Dale?

Fat-cat didn't answer and kept on walking to the lab-table where there was a chair in mouse-size. He placed the injured Dale there, and tied him tightly. He picked up a shot with some strange, glowing green luquid inside, he injected it all in Dale.

-You… you will never get away with this, Fat-cat… Dale said and coughed up some blood. What exactly are you injecting me with…? He started struggling a bit, draining what's left of his energies in vain.

-Yes, I certainly will, and you will help me! Wart, press the trigger.

Wart stepped over to a trigger on the wall. He pressed it and Dale started to feel a little weird.

-W-w-w-what is happening?

He could feel all the pain going away and his energy returning back like a tsunami at flat lands. He felt his body becoming warmer as all the lost blood came rushing back. Dale felt as good as ever, but there was something that wasn't right. He was beginning to forget what happened.

-Stop.. STOP! He yelled out in despair. N-noo! Y-you can't do this! NO!

He forgot about why they went to London, how he got here. What this strange big cat is doing infront of him, who he actually is. He forgot who that mouse in that cage over there is. His memory is being removed, bit by bit. This process was taking a lot of electricity and lamps all around was beginning to shatter one by one, it became all darker.

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Gadget yelled in all the commotion, she wasn't heard at all. DAAAALE!

Then it all stopped. Everything went quiet. The three followers turned on their flashlights and pointed them at Dale. Who slowly recovered from his unconsciousness state.

-Who.. who are you?... who.. who am I? He asked as he looked up at Fat-cat.

-You are my minion! Fat-cat yelled out in happiness!

-No dale! You're not! Gadget yelled.

-Mole, shut the mouse down!

Mole stepped to Gadget and put a gag at her.

-Mhppff! She yelled.

-Now, minion! Fat-cat said as he turned towards Dale. You will do as I command, muhahahaha.

-She over there called me Dale, is that my name?

-What, Dale? No, my dear minion. You've got no name. You live to answer under me and nothing else.

-Alright.. what is this place?

-This is our lair… temporarily at the least. We'll soon be on our way to my real home.

-Okay… Mind letting me off this chair?

-Why yes of course! Fat-cat said as he untied him.

Dale got out of the chair and felt the bandage warped around him. He removed it in an instant movement, as if it didn't do any resistance at all.

-Wow! What strength! Have I always been this strong?

-Yes, minion. Here, take this and try to break it!

Fat-cat gave Dale a metal piece, which were broken as easy as the bandage. Gadget watched in hopeless despair. It was too late, Dale has been brain washed and was convinced that he's Fat-cat's underling.

Chip got to the opened door with a small stone stair case leading down to the celler. He dashed down, jumped inside the tech lab and saw Fat-cat standing infront of Dale.

-Dale! He yelled out.

-Don't answer him, minion. Fat-cat told Dale. He's the evil one here, he's here to destroy me!

Dale turned his eyes to Chip, he looked looked furious, and bloodthirsty. Chip stepped back a few steps, having a strong feeling of that this isn't the good ol' Dale anymore.

-What is thy bidding, my master? Dale asked, keeping his eyes on Chip.

-Don't do anything, the violence will come later at a more… comfortable place. Now, make a huge hole in the wall and we'll be out of there. He demanded at pointed at the stone wall behind them

In an instant, Dale had jumped up in the air and flew straight towards the wall, making a huge hole in it with a mere kick. Everyone in the room was stunned with surprise. Fat-cat and his three followers made their escape to a car that was stated just outside. Proffesor Nimnul were waiting in it. As soon as they got into the car he drove away at high speed.

Chip jumped up at the desk and released Gadget from the cage.

-Golly Chip, It was terrible!

-What happened Gadget? Tell me!

-I-I don't know! I think that Dale perhaps has been brainwashed by them and he's convinced that he's Fat-cat's underling! And did you see that strength? Golly! Dale has become a serious threat now, yet alone Fat-cat as his leader!

-This is a serious problem. I didn't recognize him at all. It was Dale's body, but not his mind at all!

-Gosh Chip, what are we supposed to do now?

-I don't know.. we must return to the base and think this trough.

Monty catched up and looked half dead from all the running.

-Bleh..ehh…hahh…. Can't… phew.. breath! He told out of his breath. Did I… miss… anything?

-You won't believe it! Chip said.

-After the story—

-I can't believe it! Dale has been brain washed by Fat-cat, is convinced that he's his underling, and has got in-human strength? This is unbelievable! Monty said surprised.

-Yes, it's out of this world. Chip agreed. But for now, we must repair the ranger-mobile and get back to the base as fast as possible.

-But how did they make such a machine? For what I've seen, neither fat-cat or his three companions doesn't have their bolts at the place, Gadget said.

-I think they're working together with Nimnul on this, I saw him driving of once the four of them got into his car. This is really tricky.

-This is extremely bad, that's what i' is! Monty applied.

-Anyways, let's fix the mobile and get back to the headquarters!

Chapter 3: The plan.

-At the plane back to America—

-Soo, minion. I've got great plans for you when we get back, we've got a lot of work to do the moment we step off this plane.

Dale sat quietly and listened to his master's words yet couldn't help thinking of what he was about to do and what he was actually doing… why those people before had called him Dale, why he feels this inner sadness and like he's missed something.

-Master, what are our plans? He asked.

-Well, at first we've got to train you. Your strength is incredible and we've got to teach you how to control it. I've hired a proffesional teacher in martial-arts.. he's waiting for us in America and he'll give you lessons about how to control your strength. Then second of all we've got to plan how too exterminate our enemies, the Rescue Rangers.. Even though you're a lot stronger then them, they're still some clever little bastards.

-The Rescue Rangers… who are they?

-They're the enemies of this world and they threaten to destroy it. He said with a serious voice.

-First of all, we've got their leader, Chip Marplewoos. He's a fast thinker and often is the one leading them to victory. He's exceptional at coming up with plans fast and studying ways to victory.

-Then we've the girl mouse Gadget Hackwrench, clever little girl with a mind for technological vehicles and such. She's the evil mastermind behind all the possible tools they're using and her beauty is stunning, do not get captured by that.

-Then we've got the strong and fierce Jack Monterey. He's a nasty big rat with arms strong as a bull and a head thick as a walnut, he'll be troublesome once we face them, but I bet we'll find a way to defeat him together.

-Last and least, we've got the annoying fly Zipper. Nothing special about him but he's good in helping to solve problems during harsh situations.

Dale took everything Fat-cat had too say and recorded it all in his newly born memory.

-_Ladies and gentlemen, we'll be landing in the United States of America shortly, please put away everything you've got and fasten your seat belts._

-Well my dear little minion.. Let's execute the plan and make this world a better world, muhahahah! Fat-cat laughed.

-Close to the Rangers headquarters—

Chip sat quietly just like everyone else in the mobile, conjuring a plan to take Dale back. They had been flying non-stop from England to here so their energy were exhausted.

-Maybe, if we put ou' a bit o' chocolate for the ol' lad he'll recognize his forme' self! Monty suggested.

-Get a grip Monty, I don't think it'll be that simple although I wish it'd be, Chip responsed.

-Maybe if I build something that can shock him with electricity, he might get his memory back! Gadget suggested.

-I don't know Gadget, doesn't that mostly only work with stuff that can be overloaded? Such as chips and stuff like that?

It got quiet once again and everyone thought hard and they could now see the ranger headquarters.

-Sweet ol' home! Monty yelled in joy. The moment I put me foot in that house, I'll be one step from me goo' ol' bed!

-Think we can all agree on that, Monty. We're all pretty exhausted and I think once we get some good sleep, we'll all be able to think clearly tomorrow.. Chip agreed.

Once they landed on the landing platform and got their stuff out, Foxglove charged them.

-Oh Dale! Where are you my love?

Chip got stunned, he had totally forgot about Foxglove and what to tell her once she'd notice Dale missing.

-Uhh… errr.. Foxxy! Long time no see.. heh.. heh… Chip couldn't think of any possible way of how to conjure a lie that would made sense to her.

-Say, where's Dale? Why isn't he with you?

-Uhm Foxxy luv, lets get inside and we'll explain everithin' the', Monty said with a sad and serious face.

Foxglove understood the situation and she followed them inside.

-After the whole story of Dale being injured and later brainwashed—

-I can't… I cannot believe this! Foxglove cried out. Who'd do something like that to poor Dale and why?

She started crying and Gadget embraced her gently.

-We don't know yet, Foxxy, but we'll surerly get him back, and that's a personal promise that I won't break, Chip encouraged them all aswell as himself. But for now, we all must get some sleep and we'll think of a plan once we wake up.

Chip yawned and began walking to his room. Monty did the same aswell as Zipper. Gadget were still at Foxxy's side and tried to make her feel better. They sat a long time just staring out in the blue, thinking at Dale and a plan on how to make it be all right.

-I.. I never really told him how much I love him… Foxxy said.

-It's not over yet, Foxxy! Gadget encouraged her. Dale is unharmed and he may still get his memory back! Don't make it sound like he's lost forever.

-I don't know, Gadget. I got this feeling he's really lost…

Gadget looked away, clearly upset with what she just heard. And she tought on Chip, she hadn't really told him how she loves him and she can't really understand what kind of emotional state Foxxy is going trough at the moment, especially since it all came as a shock to her.

-Well, Gadget said as she stood up. We'll make a plan tomorrow I promise you, and we'll sure to get him back.

Gadget left and Foxxy was left alone, sitting alone in the dark and thinking of a way to free Dale. She stood up and walked outside and flew off to Fat-cat's casino.

-two hours before at the airport—

The plane landed and the doors opened. Fat-cat and his gang got out via the wheels and they made their way inside the critter department and got to a restaurant. They ordered meals and sat on a table close to the windows.

-Who are we waiting for, boss? Mole asked.

-Silence fool! We're waiting for the minion's new teacher and he should be here shortly! Fat-cat squeezed out angrily.

An unknown man approached with light steps, he stopped in front of Fat-cat,

-May I take your order, sir? He asked Fat-cat.

-I'll take a neatly fried fish and some potatoes with some lemon sauce, and make it go with a fight, Fat-cat answered.

The unknown nodded and handed Fat-cat a note. He left quietly and disappeared into the kitchen.

-Bu-but boss! You've already ordered food, Mepps stated.

Fat-cat ignored him and opened the note,

"_Meet me at the alley behind the restaurant in five minutes"_

He made a ball of the note and threw it away.

-What was that, boss? Wart asked.

-It was nothing. Now, let's eat! But make it quick, we've got to be out in five minutes.

They all started eating quickly and soon they were finished.

-Now, let's go and see my minion's new trainer!

They paid, stepped outside and turned to the right and then right once again to get to the backdoor, the alley behind the restaurant, there stood a mouse in the darkness and looked at them. He nodded and they approached him.

-Only the master and pupil may stay, you other must leave, he said and nodded on fat-cat and his three followers. Fat-cat mumbled and went away.

-Soo, nice to meet you, Mr. Smith, my name is Jackie Norris and I'll be your teacher within martial arts.

-Mr. Smith? Dale asked with a confused face.

-Let's just call you that for the moment, your boss Fat-cat wanted me not to name you anything. Your title is still "The Minion". Now let's get to the first test and see if you are worthy to be my apprentice.

He pointed at some metal barrels stacked together forming a pyramid.

-Destroy them, he demanded.

Dale immediately rushed at them and within mere seconds they were metal strips, scattered all around the place.

-Very good, Smith. You'll be my apprentice and I will train you to be the best, Jackie nodded. Now, lets get to your boss' headquarters. He said and started to move towards Fat-cat, nodding in agreement towards him.

-Excellent…. Fat-cat said, clapping his claws together. Right this way please, my personal escort is awaiting us.

They walked to the right and out on the street, where there was a car waiting for them. Nimnul was once again the driver and waited for them. The moment they got into the car he drove away, toward Fat-cat's casino.

-Next day—

It was a bright shiny day and the kitchen was smelling extremely good. Chip got up and walked down to the kitchen and were greeted by a happy Monty making breakfast.

-Gud'mornin' Lad! I hope ye are really hungry! This is me speciality, Cheese and Walnut smoothie, the perfect way to start the day! And then we've got me cheese and acorn bread that's just out of the oven! You should eat it while it's warm, and then we'll start conjurin' a way to free Dale!

-Bright idea, Monty! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all!

Chip immediately devoured what Monty had mixed together and ended it all with a large "Burp".

-Geez, you never cease to amaze me with your cooking skills, Monty! He praised Monty.

Shortly after Chip's breakfast Gadget got down aswell and got herself some nice breakfast.

-Alright gang, let's get into the main room and start making up a plan. We must act quickly before it's all too late.

They all went to the main room where Zipper already was, ready as always. They sat down in the half-moon couch and brainstormed for some minutes.

-So, first of all we've got to figure out what happened to Dale, Chip started. That wasn't just a "normal" brainwash, his wounds healed at an abnormal rate and his brute strength came out of nowhere.

-I saw Fat-cat injecting Dale with some sort of green liquid before he started the actual brainwash, maybe that's some sort of enhancing potion which increases your strength by far, Gadget said.

-Green liquid.. mhm..mhm.. Chip sank deep into his thoughts. Well, we know he's injected with something. Now we've got to figure out what it is and how Fat-cat got it. Do we got any kind of leads at all?

-I don't know.. It can be sience, it can be drugs from the common drug-dealers.. it can come from anywhere and we ain't got any leads so far.

-I know one! Proffesor Nimnul is sure to have any sort of lead on this! We should search him up and make him answer us!

-n' how exactly are we s'posed to that, Chipper? First of all, we're animals, he can't understand us, second he's prolly workin' WITH Fat-cat, he will prolly not tell a jakin'! Monty applied.

-Hmm… true.. but wait! Do you remember the device he used to travel between phone-lines? That time Zipper got in his way and they switched bodys, back then Nimnul could understand us!

-I can understand humans aswell, Zipper got out.

-What really? They all three said.

Zipper blushed and looked away in shyness.

-Well then, it's all settled! Rescue Rangers away! Chip yelled out and began to run to the ranger-mobile, followed by Zipper and Monty.

-But wait a minute guys! Gadget yelled out, the three guys stopped and looked like a question mark. Where is Foxxy?

-Foxxy? Haven't seen 'er for a while, luv! Well, I bet she's okay, but we've get te hurry n' save ol' Dale!

-Right.. Gadget said with a worried tone and began rushing to the mobile.


End file.
